Bleach: A Shinigami and a Demon
by RedOcarina
Summary: Hell plans to overthrow the Soul Society. And Oddly enough, a young Demon is trying to help stop it!
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Ichigo!" Yelled Yoruichi.

Ichigo groaned. These early morning wake up calls were killing him. He had travelled to the Seireitei in order to be trained to cast Kido spells. Sunrise was the best time for practice, as they could use the Academy training grounds meant for Kido Academy students before they were under control of the academy. Ichigo did NOT like this idea. Since Yoruichi was the best known living Kido user, she was personally training Ichigo.

Yoruichi kicked Ichigo's Hammock, sending him flying out onto the floor.

"Owww!" Ichigo complained.

"Get used to it," said Yoruichi. "Unless you'd like to get YOURSELF up."

Ichigo slowly got up. Yoruichi left, as Ichigo told her and her mischievous behavior to stay away from when he was changing as much as possible. Ichigo slipped off the shirt he had brought with him from the world of the living. As he put on his soulreaper clothing, he experienced a massive Headache. Then an immense spiritual pressure seemed to enter the surrounding area. And just as it had appeared, it was gone.

Ichigo was cautious heading out to the training grounds, after what had happened in his sleeping quarters.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Yoruichi as he stepped out onto the platform.

Just then, the Emergency alarm rang through the Seireitei.

"Intruder in the Seireitei! Intruder! All Guardsmen to battle stations!" wailed the voice.

"Who would invade the Seireitei?" Asked Yoruichi. "Other than us of course."

"Well I guess we're about to find out." Ichigo said, making a quick Shunpo leap.

Ichigo had finally caught up to the intruder. He was fast, but Ichigo was confident with his new Kido abilities. The figure wore a robe much like that of a soul reaper, but it was hooded and bore a dragon's skull on the back. Brown hair rapped in ribbons flew from the hood, and similar ribbons rapped his hands swaying behind him as he ran. Oddly enough, Ichigo thought, the intruder carried no weapon or defensive measure.

Ichigo drew his Zanpaku-to Zangetsu.

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you're mine!" Ichigo cried at the intruder. He went for jump attack on the closing enemy.

"Arcae 43!" yelled the stranger. "Fire jumper!"

And just as Ichigo's Zangetsu crashed down where the stranger was not a moment before, The Stranger shot off the ground like a rocket, leaving a crisp Blackburn in his wake.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Yoruichi catching up to him. "He's headed for the execution grounds, I'll grab the company captains, you go after him!" and with that she whipped down a dark alleyway.

Ichigo caught up to the hooded figure just as he arrived at the Execution grounds. The Stranger stood there looking around.

"Tell me Kurosaki." said the odd figure. "Where has the Sokyoku gone?"

"It was destroyed obviously." replied Ichigo questioning the Stranger odd motives. The Stranger just laughed.

"You cannot _destroy_ the Sokyoku." the strange young man's voice said.

And with that, he pointed his hand up to the sky, millions of tiny glowing particles forming together above it. Eventually forming into the blade of the Sokyoku. And then, in a burst of white light, the  
>Sokyoku exploded into the form of a Zanpaku-to. The Zanpaku-to dropped into the stranger's hand.<p>

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Me?" said the stranger. "I'm just another Demon…"


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't seem to understand." the stranger said. "I'll explain." he continued. "I am Ignito Rex, the Demon. Many ages ago, the Sokyoku, my soul cutter, was stolen from me by a Toshito. I recently learned that the Sokyoku was now in the possession of the Shinigami. In other words, thank you for retrieving it for me."

"Who ever said I was giving it to you?" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

Just then, Yoruichi arrived with the company captains.

"Hmmm, you seem to be missing two." said the Ignito. "I guess I should show some respect." added the Demon.

And with that, he took down his hood. His eyes were black, with yellow pupils. He bore red markings on his cheeks, with an odd Tattoo just below his right eye. His brown hair flowed long in the back, but was short in the front. Looking closer, his Zanpaku-to was a classic blade much like any other sword, except for the hilt. The hilt was made from a horned skull.

"Do like my look?" asked Ignito.

"I'll like it more when I've skewered you through the face, punk." Said Ichigo rudely.

"Well I Didn't come here to fight." Replied Rex. "But I guess I can fit in a friendly brawl."

Ignito crossed his arms.

"Arcae 29." he said. "Blaze barrier."

Suddenly, a Flaming Dome enveloped the Execution grounds, the edge just shying the Company Captains.

"Kurosaki!" yelled Zaraki Kenpachi.

"I'll be fine Kenpachi." Said Ichigo firmly. And with that, he drew his soul cutter, and both made a lunge for the other. With god like speed they slashed a blocked each other. Ichigo had always been quick, but Rex was just as fast. Suddenly, Ignito jumped back. He raised his blade skyward.

"Sokyoku, Incinerate!" he yelled.

And just like in the former executions, the ultimate executioner, Kiku-Oh, appeared from the blade. The Phoenix dove for Ichigo. But Ichigo was strong. He brought up Zangetsu and blocked the attack with ease. But he was tired of messing around.

"Bankai!" Yelled Ichigo.

The Wind began to blow hard, and Ichigo was enveloped with a whirlwind. after emerging, he was wearing his Black long-jacket, and wielded His pitch black long sword.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" He announced.

"Well. You've shown me you're second release." Ignito replied "I guess I should show you mine." he rasied hissword skyward.

"Bankai!" he said. "Fenikkusu arashi*!"

And amazingly, The Kiku-oh transformed into a gigantic firestorm enveloping Rex. But unlike Ichigo's Bankai, Ignito absorbed the flames. When he emerged, his eyes were fully red. Fangs protruded from his mouth. he wore no shirt, just the bottom half of his robes. His soul cutter was now blood red.

Ichigo dawned his Hollow mask.

"Heavenly crasher!" Ichigo yelled, taking no chances. "Lunar Fang!"

"Hell's Thunder!" Ignito replied. "Blue Flare!"

The black getsugou and the Blue Ignem crashed together in an explosion large enough to level The Menos in one blow.

In the resolve, both men stood swords in ready stance. Then, as the blaze barrier disintegrated, both fighters collapsed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't seem to understand." the stranger said. "I'll explain." he continued. "I am Ignito Rex, the Demon. Many ages ago, the Sokyoku, my soul cutter, was stolen from me by a Toshito. I recently learned that the Sokyoku was now in the possession of the Shinigami. In other words, thank you for retrieving it for me."

"Who ever said I was giving it to you?" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

Just then, Yoruichi arrived with the company captains.

"Hmmm, you seem to be missing two." said the Ignito. "I guess I should show some respect." added the Demon.

And with that, he took down his hood. His eyes were black, with yellow pupils. He bore red markings on his cheeks, with an odd Tattoo just below his right eye. His brown hair flowed long in the back, but was short in the front. Looking closer, his Zanpaku-to was a classic blade much like any other sword, except for the hilt. The hilt was made from a horned skull.

"Do like my look?" asked Ignito.

"I'll like it more when I've skewered you through the face, punk." Said Ichigo rudely.

"Well I Didn't come here to fight." Replied Rex. "But I guess I can fit in a friendly brawl."

Ignito crossed his arms.

"Arcae 29." he said. "Blaze barrier."

Suddenly, a Flaming Dome enveloped the Execution grounds, the edge just shying the Company Captains.

"Kurosaki!" yelled Zaraki Kenpachi.

"I'll be fine Kenpachi." Said Ichigo firmly. And with that, he drew his soul cutter, and both made a lunge for the other. With god like speed they slashed a blocked each other. Ichigo had always been quick, but Rex was just as fast. Suddenly, Ignito jumped back. He raised his blade skyward.

"Sokyoku, Incinerate!" he yelled.

And just like in the former executions, the ultimate executioner, Kiku-Oh, appeared from the blade. The Phoenix dove for Ichigo. But Ichigo was strong. He brought up Zangetsu and blocked the attack with ease. But he was tired of messing around.

"Bankai!" Yelled Ichigo.

The Wind began to blow hard, and Ichigo was enveloped with a whirlwind. after emerging, he was wearing his Black long-jacket, and wielded His pitch black long sword.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" He announced.

"Well. You've shown me you're second release." Ignito replied "I guess I should show you mine." he rasied hissword skyward.

"Bankai!" he said. "Fenikkusu arashi*!"

And amazingly, The Kiku-oh transformed into a gigantic firestorm enveloping Rex. But unlike Ichigo's Bankai, Ignito absorbed the flames. When he emerged, his eyes were fully red. Fangs protruded from his mouth. he wore no shirt, just the bottom half of his robes. His soul cutter was now blood red.

Ichigo dawned his Hollow mask.

"Heavenly crasher!" Ichigo yelled, taking no chances. "Lunar Fang!"

"Hell's Thunder!" Ignito replied. "Blue Flare!"

The black getsugou and the Blue Ignem crashed together in an explosion large enough to level The Menos in one blow.

In the resolve, both men stood swords in ready stance. Then, as the blaze barrier disintegrated, both fighters collapsed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"WAKE UP!" Yoruichi yelled to be heard by the entire 3rd company Barrack.

Ichigo groaned.

"Ms. Yoruichi, why so loud?" asked Ichigo.

He opened his eyes, and realized Yoruichi wasn't yelling at him. She was leaning over Rex threatening to kill him. Rex had been given the green light to train Ichigo for his Vast Lord Hollow powers. They both shared Ichigo's Sleeping quarters in 3rd company's Barrack.

"I swear…" hissed Yoruichi. "If you don't get up in the next 30 seconds, I don't care if you're the King of all Hell, I'll kick your ass and-"

Just then, Rex reached his arm up to search for a snooze button as if Yoruichi were an alarm clock. He missed. Ripping his eyes open, he tried to slowly take his hand away from Yoruichi's breast. It didn't matter. She picked him up and threw him across the room.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"Alright." said Rex rubbing the bruise on his cheek. "First of all, I'd like to introduce you to your honorary Demon badge."

Ichigo looked puzzled.

"Your badge will aid you to transform into vast lord hollow form without being provoked." said Rex in response. Rex passed Ichigo a blood red badge with a hollow mask drawn on it.

"In order to activate it, simply focus your spiritual energy into the hollow mask on it."

A long pause presumed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Rex.

"I'm working on it ok? It's just-"Ichigo was interrupted by Rex

"You fear your Hollow self will take control and never let go?" he replied.

"…Yes…" said Ichigo quietly.

"Well…"said Rex. "Should that happen, I will make sure, on my life, that I stop the Hollow within you and bring you back." he said. "That is, if you trust me."

"And if I don't?" Ichigo replied firmly.

Rex simply shrugged. "Then I guess we're both screwed."

"Alright, here I go!" said Ichigo.

The Demon Badge began to glow with a black light. And then, just like that, he transformed into his Vast Lord Hollow form.

"!" he roared.

"Now Ichigo!" yelled Rex. "If you can hear me, think of happy times!"

Vast Lord Ichigo simply drew his sword. He could not understand Rex.

"I should have known this would happen…" said Rex to himself.

Rukia, who had just come up the hill, screamed in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she scolded Rex.

Rex looked at Rukia plainly. "I'm saving him."

And with that, he made an unarmed charge for the cero blasting Ichigo. Dodging each blast, he jumped up in the air.

"Arcae 10!" he said. "Air Cutter!" making a slicing motion with his hand, he sent a small wave of air directly for Vast Lord Ichigo's face. The air cutter hit straight on, and after a short pause, his mask cracked completely in two. Ichigo looked around dazed.

"Well that didn't go according to plan." said Rex sadly.

"You could've killed him!" said Rukia angrily.

"Rukia I'm fine." said Ichigo. "I know now that he can be at least moderately trusted."

"In that case…" said Rex. "Would you mind helping me interrogate Sosuke Aizen?"


End file.
